Happily Ever After
by Tierr
Summary: Lovina Vargas doesn't believe in nonsensical things like 'happily ever after'. Too bad for her, a Spaniard is determined on trying to get her change her mind. First though, he needs to tell her how he really feels first. Contains: swearing and genderbend


**Happily Ever After**

"… It is a bullshit." Lovina Vargas said to her brother without hesitating, turning her eyes back to the screen as soon as the last syllable was out of her mouth, her brows furrowed in concentration at the scene before her.

Dammit, she had just missed the best part of this movie.

And it was all Feliciano's fault.

Her stupid, more favourable, more tolerable little brother's fault for distracting her with his stupid, useless question.

What kind of idiot brought up a topic such as 'Veee, I'm pretty sure the heroine and the hero will live happily ever after' in the middle of a psychological thriller film like this anyway?

An idiot like her brother apparently.

"Ve," She shot him a glare. That's a clue for 'shut the hell up and let me watch in peace', coming from a Lovina, but it looks like Feliciano's not getting it at all as he continued, his voice taking a degree higher in pitch. "But, but, Looooviiii…" Lovina now found herself wondering whether keeping on pressing the volume button or stuffing the remote to her brother's mouth is the more effective way of silencing him.

"I said it's a bullshit alright? There's no way, _no fucking way_," She repeated, her tone and her choice of words causing Feliciano to wince, "And I tell you once again, no fucking way that happily ever after can exist. It's a bullshit. Full stop."

"But Lovi, it does exist! I mean, ve, maybe you just don't realize it because you don't have someone to be happily ever after with yet!"

Oh great, now he's going to go with that?

"What if I don't want to have someone like that?" She countered, the movie now ignored altogether.

Feliciano only stared at his older sister with a look of utter disbelief.

Because, ve, Lovina might be pretending to not care about her love life (not that she has any… The last time he checked, the closest to a love life his sister ever had would be with their family's TV set, what with her unholy amount of time spent with it), but deep down inside, he knows she wants something like those fairy tales stories their grandfather often reads for them back then when they're still innocent little children.

… No, he hasn't been reading his sister's diary.

Ahem, back to the issue at hand.

"You won't know if you haven't tried it yet~" He beamed at her, and before Lovina could say anything, Feliciano's hands were already on hers and fuck no, she recognizes that dreamy look her brother is having now.

He better not start on ranting about that potato-bastard…

" Just look at Ludwig and I, ve!"

Okay. Time to cut this before it starts to turn into hours rant of—

"Oh, there you are, Feli, Lovi! We've been searching for you all days long!"

Oh, Holy Mother of… She knows to whom that voice belongs to, and if that guy's here, that means the other two…

"Actually, Toni, you're over-exaggerating things again."

Someone up there really hates her, Lovina concluded as she shifted her attention from her brother towards the newcomers.

Standing there on the doorway, with a bright smile that seemed to never left his face (really, don't his muscles gets hurt from the never-ending smiling?), was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. One of the few tenants in the small family house which their grandfather had turned into a hasty-made apartment after their parents' death.

Actually, 'small' might not be the best word to describe this the massive building that is their house, but stupid Gramps has insisted on using the word, seeing as they're just a bunch of good hearted folks who never want to show off their richness.

Psh, Gramps. Really. Who throws a big party once every month back then when both Mom and Dad is still alive and kicking?

He really should just admit that their family's financial condition is running low.

But anyway. The bastard brought with him his so-called good friends, the pervert Francis and the loudmouth Gilbert.

"What do you guys want." She didn't even try to hide the spite in her words, glaring as hard as she could at the trio.

"Aww, calm down, _liebling_," Gilbert grinned at the scowling female not far from him, his tone teasing. Aaah, the other's expression is always such an entertainment to look at. How her face turned bright red when he pushed just the right button, her tone full of hatred, her eyes glaring daggers at him when he used German… Maybe he's a bit of a masochist for doing things on purpose just to get her mad at him, especially because Lovina never hesitates on resorting to violence when she can't stand him anymore and damn, the girl have quite the punch! … But really, Gilbert never regretted what he did. Not when the face he got is always so priceless. He does wonder what mistake had he done to her to deserve such degree of hatred though.

Oh well.

It probably has something to do with his awesome younger brother's interest on her younger brother.

Tsk tsk. Talk about protective big sister. Poor Feliciano. He certainly deserves a much better older sibling! Like him!

Francis' eyes glanced back and forth from the Prussian to the only girl in the room before deciding that both Lovina and Gilbert can go on their fight later. "We're coming in peace today, my dear. Just informing that the landlord's been searching for both of you." Antonio added a cheerful 'Yup!' and Francis now felt really glad that they had the Spaniard in the group. He never fails in helping to enlighten the situation. … though Francis hopes Antonio can sometimes read the atmosphere and think before he let any words out from his mouth.

Ah, and by the way, the latter should be applied to Gilbert too.

"Grandpa? But why would Grandpa be searching for us…?"

The three shrugged in harmony.

Lovina could feel her eyes narrowing at this. "You're not lying are you…? This is not another of your prank, right…?"

Antonio's smile vanished, a frown taking its place, and she let a smug smirk to grace her lips. "Lovi, it's not good to be suspicious of us. Francis already said we're coming in peace, so you should believe in him!" … What the hell, is this guy trying to tell him what to do and to not do?

"Hrmph, as if I care about what that perv says." She snorted in defense, crossing her arms.

"Ve, Lovi, let's just go and find Grandpa, okay…? Maybe it's something important…"

"And leave them to occupy this room while it's _my_ turn watching TV? Fuck, no, Feli."

"I'll take care of the dishes tonight."

"…"

Feliciano looked at her sister hopefully, bouncing lightly on his seat while waiting for her answer.

"Deal." Lovina finally said, the idea of not having to do the dishes just too tempting for her.

**-.-.-.-**

The moment the sound of the door closing reached his ears, Gilbert let himself fall to the previously occupied couch, his feet already nestled comfortably over the coffee table, the remote control on his hold.

Antonio's eyebrows raised at the choice channel Gilbert had decided to watch (really, Gilbert, the Shopping Network…?) before settling on the floor, the carpet comfortable enough for him.

Even though he kinda wished he could be on Gilbert's place right now.

It's tiring you know, trying to keep your mouth shut while you are standing near the door, your ear pressed to it as you're trying to spy on the Italian siblings' conversation.

"So, Toni…" Francis started, already claiming the sole armchair in the room for himself. The brunette tries to hold back his sigh. His friends are so selfish sometimes. "Your sweetheart says she doesn't believe in happily ever after. I personally don't believe in things like that too, but it's not the time for my opinion." The French stopped for a while, eyeing Antonio for any change in expression before assuming it's safe for him to continue. "What will you do about that?"

"'Course Toni will show her that she's wrong! Am I right or right, Toni?" The Prussian answered loudly before Antonio managed to get any words out.

"I-I don't know."

Gilbert frowned.

Something's wrong with his best friend number one (or two. The number is subject to change).

"Oh come on, man, don't you go all melancholic on us! Where's that killer smile of yours? Get it back to your face!" He removes his feet from the table, his attention now focused on the Spaniard.

And hey, guess what! He could, this is not to be taken literally, of course, see the black clouds over the other's head!

"Gil's right. Get your smile back to your face. What's with the sudden pessimism, Toni?"

"It's just, Francis, I am not even sure anymore!" The Spaniard let out an exasperated sigh, eyes dangerously sad now. "You sure Lovi doesn't hate me? I mean, Dios Mio, did you see how she glared at me just now? It was- It was- It was heartbreaking. She looked at me as if I am one of those potatoes she hated so much! Sure, potatoes taste kinda bland or something, but I never thought she would hate me that much to give me the same look she had given at potatoes!"

Both Gilbert and Francis blinked.

"Wh-what the fuck are you talking about?" Gilbert stuttered, eyes staring at Antonio with a stoned look. _How could you, Toni? The potatoes are innocent!_ "Man, don't insult my potatoes just because they're more awesome and more consumed than your tomatoes!"

Francis, already sensing a war about to come between two of his close friends, quickly changed their topic and redirected them back to what was being talked about before.

"Okay," Coughing and trying to look charismatic (though failing, and the stubbles don't help at all), Francis puts himself between the two before resuming on what he thought would be a grand speech. "Antonio, _mon cher_, pull yourself together and don't put all the blame on the potatoes. Shouldn't you be thinking of when to show her how you really feel" _if it's not obvious already _"instead of wasting time like this? Soon enough, young Lovina will graduate high school, and then off her to college! And you know how college is, don't you? Young men will gather around such a beauty—"

Around this point, his grand speech got interrupted by a loud snort from Gilbert. "Beauty alright. If she stopped cursing at every living human who gets near her."

Getting a look that clearly warrants him a night-time grope from Francis had effectively shut Gilbert up.

"A-hem. But anyway… Young men will be drawn to her like shark to blood, and surely, Tonio, you don't want any shark to be around your beautiful princess?"

Antonio nodded, still waiting for Francis to finish his speech.

But Francis only gave him that meaningful look that God knows what it means.

Because whenever the blond gave someone a meaningful look, it's either a lecherous one, or a judging one.

In this case, he guessed it's safe to assume it's a judging one.

Antonio frowned, trying to think what Francis is implying. "Are you saying I better move now before it's too late…?"

"Yes."

"So what do I do?"

"You go ask her to a date of course!"

**-.-.-.-**

And that's exactly how Antonio found himself lying on his bed with tissue shoved up onto his nose.

Maybe he shouldn't have asked Lovi to go out on a date with him when there were a lot peoples in the room.

But maybe he had done the right thing too.

Even with crowds watching her, she had packed quite a punch to his nose after he asked her outright whether she would want to go on a date with him or not.

Antonio dare not imagine what she will do to him if he asked her when they're alone.

Maybe he won't even be alive to see tomorrow's burning sun.

The sound of the door swinging open snapped the Spaniard out from his (not-so-pleasant) day-dreaming, brilliant emerald eyes narrowed to get a better look at the figure standing not far from him.

Wavy long hair… Lean body…

Could it be…

"Lovi…?"

"Well, sorry to ruin your hopes, _mon ami_."

A disappointed noise made its way out of Antonio's mouth and Francis sighed exasperatedly, running his hand through his yellow locks.

"I have a good news for you though."

"What's it?"

"She agreed to go with you on the date. Cute little Feli told me."

At that moment, Antonio forgot that he was supposed to just lie down until his nose stopped bleeding and hugged the other tightly, obviously very happy at this.

And when his friend is happy, Francis is happy too.

Especially when he could sneak a grope at the brunette's beautiful ass.

**-.-.-.-**

She's fidgeting on her seat now.

Damn bastard, coming late after telling her to come on time? She's not going to forgive him for this.

Even after she had relented and finally give that stupid guy a chance after this whole, what, months?, of denial.

It was stupid really, how she had fallen for Antonio the very first time her eyes saw him, and his blinding smile (or was it the sun?). The guy showed up out of nowhere at the front porch of her house back then, and the first thing he asked her was whether she had water to give him or not. 'No' was her short reply while her brain tried its best to calm her erratically beating heart. And then, dammit, she should have expected it, Antonio just had to make the most heartbreaking face at her. It wasn't until at least one good hour had passed -no, she's not over-exaggerating things again- and the sun was beginning to set that Antonio finally realized that he had rambled at her and apologized for taking her time. At that point though, she was already hungry and was in no mood to act mean to the other, so she had just waved it off and told him it's okay.

"_Oh, and by the way, would you happen to know where the Vargas family lived at?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Vargas, you know, V-A-R-G-A-S, Vargas—"_

"_Sh-shut up, dumbass. Of course I know how you spell 'Vargas'. I am one! Now what do you want?"_

"_Eh? You're a Vargas? _

"_Yes, I am one. What fucking business do you want now?"_

"_Oh, sorry then! I should have introduced myself earlier! My name's Antonio. You can call me Toni though! I'll be living here from today on!"_

"…"

"_What's with the silence? Ah! Don't tell me there's another Vargas here and I have walked in the wrong place?"_

"_N-no, there's just one Vargas here and it's us, dumbass."_

"Lovi?"

Squeaking at the sudden hand on her shoulder and almost jumping on her seat, Lovina turned around, ready to glare and yell curses at whatever stupid idiot had decided to intrude on her daydreaming until she was greeted with Antonio's apologetic face.

"B-bastard! Goddammit, don't you dare do that again!" _Again? Does this mean she will let me go on another date with her…? _"What the hell took you so long anyway? Don't you know how embarrassing it is to sit down here and just wait for you like an idiot?"

He beamed her his best smile. "Sorry, Lovi. Promise, I won't let this happen twice!"

"Wh-whatever. Where are we going now?"

And there he goes, beaming her another smile, this time, it's a wide grin actually, before taking her hand into his, eliciting a small whine from Lovina.

"We're going to eat first of course! What's a date" Lovina's face blushed deep red at this "without a proper and tasty meal to begin it anyway?" He turned his head to her, eyes big and sparkling with expectation.

_What the…_

"I don't know, bastard. Stop looking at me like that!"

"Huh? But why? You're just too cute today!"

"Wha—" Biting her lips in an effort to stop her hand from moving and punching the other on his stomach, the younger Italian glared at Antonio, her lips forming her usual pout now. Really, this guy is unbelievable. She had tried getting out of her usual baggy pants and sweatshirt to this, this… this damn dress. Because she had heard from a trusted source (read: Francis) that Antonio liked it when girls wear dress like this. Hell, she even let Feliciano put some make-up on her face. All those trouble for this… few hours of date with Antonio.

_I'm going to fucking rip his balls off if he messes today up._

And she meant it this time.

Really.

**-.-.-.-**

So far, Antonio has yet to do something to risk his balls getting ripped off by a gradually redder and redder Italian beside him.

It had gone pretty smooth, today's date, that is.

They first went to eat at an Italian restaurant (and Lovina… Just, wow. He never expected a girl to eat all those pasta alone…), then watched some romantic movie, and now they're strolling a nearby park, holding each other's hand while talking about nothing in particular. Everything is perfect (or so he thinks). Everything had gone just as Francis said. Now what's left is…

His free hand unconsciously slipped into the pocket of his pants, searching for one particular small box. The Spaniard let out a small sigh of relief once he felt the soft velvet under his skin.

He glanced at Lovina, now quiet as her amber eyes scanned the scenery around them, and sighed, feeling his usual confidence gone.

But really, there's no use dilly-dallying on the matter.

Their date will end soon and if he doesn't hurry up, he'll have to wait for another millennium for a chance like this to present itself upon him again.

Antonio promptly stopped, causing Lovina to almost stumble backwards and, before waves of curses could hit him, he pulled out the velvet box from his pocket and fall on his knees, emerald eyes fixed on amber ones.

"Lovi, I know you don't believe in happily ever after" _Goddammit, what the hell is he planning with this kind of beginning? And what's that box for?_ "And trust me, I am not going to ask you to believe in it now, but…"

There was a considerably long pause before the Spaniard continued and Lovina really, really is glad that there's no one else in the park.

She can't imagine how embarrassing it will be if she got a confession while someone is around.

The sunset on the background is not helping this though.

Briefly, she wondered if she's in some kind of stupid reality show.

Because, dammit, this is too good to be true.

Sure, it's not happening on a beach or anything, and he didn't just save him from bad guys, but hey… this is one of her childhood dreams comes true.

"… so, Lovi, are you hearing me?"

"O-of course I am hearing you, bastard. I have my manners."

"… So, is it a yes or a no…?"

"It's uh—" Shit, shit, _shit._ What did he say exactly? "Y-yes… I guess."

She should have expected him to hug her right after the word 'yes' left her mouth.

"I'm so happy, Lovi!" His lips were now pressed against her cheeks and she was flailing to get herself off from this bone-crushing hug. "I promise, I'll do my best to make you change your opinion! Happily ever after really does exist! It's not bullshit! I'll show it to you!"

"Of course, of course, you'll show it to me, fine, God, Antonio! Stop hugging me will you?"

He immediately let her go and Lovina took a few steps backward from the obviously happy Spaniard, distancing herself before trying to regain her breaths.

"Oh, also, Lovi, here, let me help you wear the necklace."

"What necklace?"

The same small velvet box she saw earlier before was now shoved into her hands and slowly, Lovina opened it, revealing a necklace made of white gold in it.

It was simple, but she knows how expensive stuffs like this can be for college students.

"That's…" Her finger traced the cold metal, admiring the craftsmanship before turning around, eyes glaring at the Spaniard in a pathetic attempt to try and hide her true feelings. "That's so stupid you know. What will you do if I said no to you today?"

"I guess I'll just wait till you said yes~ Turn around, Lovi, and let me put it on your neck."

She did as she was told to, holding her breath as Antonio carefully put the necklace around her neck.

"There you go. Let me see you now…?"

Slowly, she turned around to face him, and Lovina can't help but feel her heart beating frantically when she found the other's face so close to hers, so close that she could feel his warm breath brushing against her cheek and that smile. Again. Dammit, after all those times he smiled, shouldn't she had at least gotten used to it?

Their lips are just inches away…

Instinctively, the Italian closed her eyes and leaned closer to the other.

And what man would let a chance to kiss his beloved away?

Not Antonio, that's for sure.

That is, until the sound of branch snapping and a loud 'ouch' snapped both of them from their daze.

Seriously, Lovina never felt as murderous as today.

"T-t-t-the hell? What are you guys doing…" She blushed and quickly hid behind Antonio, feeling terribly embarrassed. Fuck, they must have been following them from the beginning.

No wonder she heard footsteps a few time before.

She thought it was just her being paranoid, but it seemed like she's wrong after all.

"Gil? Francis? What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you guys be at home?" Thank God Lovi decided to choose to hide behind him. He's pretty sure he doesn't want his (first) girlfriend to be traumatized.

"Er- Ahahaha, you see, Toni, the awesome me decided that he's worried about you so we uh- decided to…"

"Stalk Lovi and I~?" Antonio answered happily in a sing-song voice although it's pretty clear for the two that the look on his eyes getting considerably darker.

Gilbert flashed an innocent grin at that and Francis smiled in an effort to soothe the Spaniard's anger. This is all starting to remind them of a certain day in their youth. And he's willing to bet a few bucks that the same thing will happen again today.

Too bad but he guess he'll just text his Canadian date that their date tonight is cancelled. And he better hurry. Before he can't use his hand due to some… unfortunate accident.

His Prussian friend seemed to have an idea of what will happen too because Francis can see his face getting considerably paler.

"Anyway… We're just passing by! Yes! And now, I just remembered that West will certainly miss me if I am not home so, yeah, good bye, folks! Have fun! Just forget this ever happen!" Gilbert quickly dashed from his place, ignoring the fact that he just fell of a branch a few minutes ago and dragged Francis with him.

Blinking, Antonio let out a soft chuckle at what just happened before turning to Lovina, who stood there in silence out of shock. "Cariño," He softly whispered, tugging at her hand gently. "Let's go home now?"

"You make it sounded like we're a married couple, dammit."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"… Hmph, I'm not answering that. Let's just go already."

Oh well, he missed his chance today but there will still be another chance. Especially now that the other is _his_ girlfriend.

_And I will show her that she's wrong, that happily ever after really does exist._

**-.-.-.-**

**_Cheesy ending is cheesy. =w=;; I want cheeseburgers now. And I apologize for the mistakes I made in the fic. ;~; OH. And Hetalia is not mine._**

**_Anyways._**

**_Review is highly appreciated, yes? X3 Comments, critics... anything. :3_**


End file.
